An Invitation To Come
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Whilst she has had relationships, none of them really last is that all about to change when she goes to Vixens Escape and meets Corban Yaxley or does Hermione realise there is plenty of fish, and plenty of time, for her to find the right one? The snag is - she's blindfolded... This story is inspired by CID62 Godless. Please read. Hermione is in her thirties in this story.


**AN: **This has not been beta'd so all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own. I have done my best to keep it consistent and used Grammarly for beta-ing.

This is not a usual pairing or situation for me and is a continuation of **Vixen's Escape**. Another will follow as I kind of like writing series on A03.

* * *

**AN INVITATION TO COME**

_Madness_! She thought as she glanced for the thousandth time over her shoulder, _utter madness_. A flyer for the _Vixen's Escape_ had somehow found its way into her in-tray, she was disgusted at first but now hesitantly curious… Barely three hours later, she was standing outside on this cold night, menacingly looming over her was a giant pair of grey doors. A line of witches was already queuing up to go in.

"Why Prissy Knickers," a voice sneered, of course, Pansy would be at this type of club, "what are you doing here?"

"To hand them back their flyer, Parkinson," she responded.

"Wait until you see what type of a club it is Miss Granger," a golden rich voice said next to her. Hermione couldn't believe it.

"M….rs…Miss…Malfoy?!" her confusion was written plainly on her face. "What…"

"Ms Black at the moment, Miss Granger."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione finally spat out.

"A revenge of sorts – I have met my future husband here; it was me that sent you that flyer. All you do is work dear," her hands smoothed down the less fussy of her curls. "Have some fun. I own the place now and there will be no returns on flyers. You will see, even your friend Ginevra is here, but as she is part owner and affianced I suppose we cannot count…"

"Forgive me for being rude," interrupted Hermione, "what goes on here?"

"You are given a blindfold, the one not of your house affiliation – the men are not – they also know whom they are making love to, but this is all about the woman – do you wish to join?"

"We have to accept the first man… what if its…" she was sure only dogs could register the high pitch of her voice.

"We take several things into account first, my dear innocent daisy, come on." Narcissa led a reluctant Hermione through the doors and waiters were standing there top half-naked, and smirks on their handsome and eager faces.

"I'm not sure I…"

"Don't be silly Granger," Parkinson strode up next to her, "this place is amazing. I used to be a member but now I work here. See look over there," Hermione did, was that Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones? "They're members too, I'll be seeing you soon."

"As long as it is confidential."

Narcissa laughed, "Of course it is, my dear, goodness, we wouldn't want word getting out to the wrong person… Goodness that Beetle – next time I see her scurrying in here I'd be tempted to squash her with my heel,"

Hermione grimly thought _I'll egg you on to do it_. She glanced around and now her curiosity was piqued she admitted it would be enjoyably preferable than staying at home with Crooks, Mrs Norris and their kittens. How she inherited Mrs Norris is a story for another time.

"All right," she sighed, "what do I have to do?"

"What you have to do is wrap this green piece of silk around your eyes and the staff shall lead you to your bedroom. The men stay here and are selected by a member of staff," Narcissa's catlike grin served to make Hermione want to run out of the door she'd come in. "Once you are in your room you can take the blindfold off to prepare yourself as required, it's all anonymous and I think you need to see men as men and not as surrogate fathers, brothers, and cousins, keeping them away at arm's length. Until I have made sure all the young witches are matched I shall endeavour to matchmake, as my previous marriage was proof of, one has to be sexually compatible with one's partner, doesn't one? It works."

"Who are you marrying?" Hermione asked wondering what Narcissa meant by preparing oneself as she tied the blindfold around her head, deliberately leaving room to peek through.

"Your friend, Neville."

"Fine," she ground her teeth together, "I will take part because if Neville could do it so can I…"

"I ended up pregnant so," Narcissa smirked again, "quite the lover I can tell you …" she sighed a little.

"This is all romantic, but I'm still not convinced," Hermione said, she felt sharp nails imprint on her skin, "let me guess, I should be a good girl and go in my room?"

"That's right," Narcissa said, "I will lead you back. If you like the experiences I will sign you on, but I will make sure a good one is picked for you."

The moment she was led through a door situated at the right side of the club Hermione lifted the blindfold just enough so she could see her surroundings. Serried rows of glossy black doors, with handles made of silver and gold fashioned into a pair of entwining snakes, lined the serpentine hallway. The red carpet and the sconces upon the walls added to the ambience of the place. _This looks like the beginnings of a murder mystery weekend rather than a place for a sordid night with a stranger_, Hermione thought.

Another thought rose unbidden from Hermione's mind, she was reminded of Beetlejuice, the scene where they are walking down the corridor to meet Juno. Although she was sure she wouldn't find herself back in her apartment when she opened the door. Narcissa stopped finally, silver letters and numbers declared this room to be room A21 a huge sense of foreboding and doom turned Hermione's insides into jelly, there was no turning back.

The moment she walked into the door Hermione could sense the grandeur. Right in the centre stood a giant circle bed, a moon-shaped headboard heightened half of it. Banks of pillows piled high against the pearlescent headboard in jewel tones, silk and velvet, and heart-shaped. The silver, purple, and black sheets made her feel as if she should be expecting James Bond any minute now, and when she sat down those feelings expounded when the mattress dipped below her, she felt as if she was sinking into an endless night. There was a clock on the wall. 6:30pm felt a bit early but there were snacks placed sporadically through the room and she assumed she'd have time to prepare, she must admit to fading Narcissa's chatter out on the way here.

"All rooms are locked," Narcissa stated crisply as she checked the room for dust, "securing spells are in place, No one else can enter without express permission. This is the time for new ones to familiarise themselves with the room they have been given. In an hour, your lovers will be brought to you. Waiting Witches enter your rooms," Hermione watched as four witches marched into the room holding a variety of different things, two went in the bathroom and two stayed here one stationed herself by a desk with a huge lit mirror, and the other one by the bed.

"I won't be... er… in front of them, will I?"

"Oh no, they'll leave when the Wizards enter," Narcissa said. "Of course if voyeurism is what you are into then I am sure we can accommodate you."

"No…no thank you, I don't think I'll ever be ready for that!"

"Never say never, sweetheart," Narcissa said stroking along the sharp lines of the black, red, and silver furnished room. It was so eighties Hermione felt as if Duran Duran should be playing in the background. "Enjoy," Narcissa said as she swept out of the room in the manner of a blonde Morticia Addams leaving behind a flummoxed Hermione in her wake.

"A21 Witch, the bathroom is over there!"

This was what Hermione needed! To be told what to do in an organised fashion. She supposed she best look somewhat alluring, so she walked over to a glossy emerald door and was stunned to have found a wet room with the right supplies already in there including one of the Waiting Witch's standing with a stony look to her face. She was deaf and mute but not blind, when she saw Hermione she curtsied, and offered her a fluffy pink towel after Hermione had a shower. A younger witch offered her periwinkle lingerie; the negligee fit tight as a glove as did the matching robe. The two witches curtseyed as they left their tasks done.

Hermione crawled on the bed and picked up her blindfold, of course, she was not a prude, and by no means a virgin. Ron was rather forgettable, but the ones after – She listed them in order of various balls she went to; there was Krum, who was delicious and taken now. There was a rather ill-advised tumble with Lucius Malfoy that was amazing. Then something snapped at the next ball. She had a threesome. The Lestrange twins had got off but had behaved well… and others… So far her most satisfying was with Dolohov.

"Come here," said the witch at some sort of station that held a mirror and hair appliances that resembled torture devices to Hermione.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She had to admit the thought of order and ceremony had calmed her down somewhat and soon, under the gentle brushing of her hair and a Romanian lullaby humming in the background had soothed and calmed her down. When she was made up Hermione could not believe how she looked. This was amazing. The green eyeshadow, the pink lipstick and the way her cheekbones were highlighted – Hermione had never seen herself look so pretty before. She could even run her hands through her hair without tangling her fingers within her curls. This was reminiscent of Cinderella had the prince come to her with more than a shoe to fit in.

"Now," the fourth Waiting Witch said. "Eye mask, then we leave."

Once again, Hermione was blindfolded with tender care, then led to the bed. Once she had sat down she began to think about how she could just fall asleep right now and be content with the world.

VE CY/HG

The men mingled with the wine and cigars taking place of their hands, "Oh" a Scottish voice bemoaned. "I wish for her in the glen, I wish for her from the little wee men, I wish for her when the cold seeps into me bones, I wish for her when the warmth leaks from my hands. To control her hair is a trouble I'd fair, to kiss her lips will nae be a lifetime on the hips, to aim a dart on her heart to steal a kiss from – is what I wish for, a witch that nae exists?"

"Psh," said Severus as he sipped his drink. "You're just too fussy, Corban. Or too generic."

"Gentlemen!" Narcissa stood on a table after plastering a sonorous on her throat, "Time for the ladies. Remember the rules. We have a scared first timer with us today. I can take three nominations and then we vote."

"Yes, Pansy?"

"I vote for Severus Snape." She said.

Snape lowered his eyes and gulped. He was here to see his witch. A French Healer that helped him cope after the war.

"We need two more…yes," she smiled. "Charles Weasley, who do you suggest?"

"Me!"

"Nomination denied, you need to nominate another," Narcissa smirked, Charles Weasley had his eyes on Pansy, but Pansy was a worker, not a guest.

"Come on, wizards, don't be selfish."

"I nominate my pal," a dirty looking fella said, "Fenrir Greyback."

"I nominate!" Severus Snape exclaimed, "Corban Yaxley."

Forty men voted for Severus Snape, no one did so for Fenrir Greyback, and a total of eighty for the formerly disgraced now back into the top job DMLE member of their group. How he got back into grace and favour is an uncomplicated tale of backstabbing and bootlicking. He kept his friends out of prison and the ones he disliked intensely like Umbridge and the Carrows he imprisoned. There were still naysayers, everyone wanted them to be retried, many others just wished the war to be over and accepted the new status quo. He was such a success at reforming old DE's, finding positions for them to work in, that it did not take long for him to gain his office back. It was rather ironic how he was the best DMLE leader they'd ever had. With no Dark Lord to fill the void, many joined clubs like these to exorcise their darker tendencies on willing folk.

"Pansy, lead Corban Yaxley down the hallway, turn left, and the room A21."

"Yes Leader," she smirked as she led the wealthy, rough and ready Malfoy look-a-like down the hallway.

"Not sure how the new girl would take to this," Narcissa grumbled as she watched the young witch lead Corban down the hallway.

Pansy stopped at the door and sighed then turned on her heel, "Are you sure you are the right man for this?"

"Just let me in the door and show the wee lassie a good time – I'll show those Jessies in there I can mek a lover out o' anythin'."

VE CY/HG

She was bored, she had massaged her arms, tried to do the same to her feet but could not figure that out with the blind. _Primped and preened and nowhere to go_, she sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she squealed and tried to arrange herself into a suitably sexy position.

"C-Come in," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ah good," she heard Pansy's sneering voice greet her, "you have your blindfold on. You must keep it on at all times and you can guess at his identity, but you must not call his name out if you worked out who he is. Vixen's Escape prides itself in its anonymity."

"Yes," the blindfolded witch replied. Nerves fluttered in her chest and belly as she second-guessed herself and the decision to return the flyer in favour of throwing it out. "Um, this is my first time… I mean here it is… but not…"

Then the door clicked shut. Meaning she was blind and alone with a strange man, _Hermione you have done some_… oh, that smells good.

"Mmm," she mumbled and then she jumped as lips caressed her neck and licked her throat, "wow, that's good."

Then she felt a hand creep down her side towards her thigh, "Let's open yer gorgeous legs, my blind beauty."

"Don't I know you," she asked tilting her head. She felt the mattress depress either side meaning he had joined her. She quivered when his lips pressed against her neck, he was using his fists to balance above her. If only she could see, this helpless state of not knowing who she was with was playing deeply within her mind. "The accents familiar that's all."

"Ye mus' know plenty of Scottish wizards."

"Um, yes, yes I do."

"Such titties lassie," he complimented her as he unlaced the robe to reveal the creamy breasts that threatened to spill out of it. "Makes a man want to weep lines of poetry all over 'em! Ah, look at that girly, I made ye blush."

"If you knew who I was I am certain you would not have said that line!"

"I didnae care who ye are lassie," the man said, "yer have fine titties, and I'm anxious to compose my poetry on them now," this was accompanied by the ripping sound… did he just rip the beautiful garment apart?

Wow, that made her feel sexy, but then, "Oh gods, oh yes," a silken tongue wrapped around one proud nipple and he moved on to the next, "oh my!"

Soon, he was massaging the other breast, "I don' ken who ye are, lassie," Corban smirked lying through his teeth that were currently grazing her collarbone, "but I know I like ye... as does my oh, yeah rather impatient _stick_."

The young witch had never had such lavish attention on her breasts neither had she felt as if she could come from this experience alone. "H-How long have you been a member?"

"Been awhile lassie but wow, you are the first I wannae take home with me."

He had sat back and pushed what remained of the skirts of her robe and nightdress up her waist, "I might be new here," she panted as she felt a capable hand cupping her pleasure zone. "But I am sure that's against the rules."

"Do you realise the moment yer walked intae the door your quest fer a husband had ben spoken loudly even if ye didnae say the words."

"Can I feel your hair?"

"Let me get ye wet first lassie," he whispered as he pushed the panties aside and began licking and massaging her core soaking wet, it did not take long as his mouth was driving her wild, she placed a palm on his head and tenderly felt through his hair as he licked and suckled at her. "Dig yer nails in lassie, donnae be shy!"

That thrum, the deep growling voice made her insides all kinds of gooey, her turgid clit now took his attention, he suckled on it just hard enough to entice her. It would be in her or nowhere. The combination of her wriggling, writhing, pushing down on his mouth and pulling at his hair was intoxicating as she began to ride his face and his talented tongue.

Her legs wrapped around his shoulders and soon she felt fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Nearly there lassie, then we'll be complete."

Hermione had never felt so alive never had such attention or less talkative sex. Even though she knew she should talk she had not because this stranger was giving her the greatest sexual experience she'd ever had.

Suddenly he took out his soaking fingers, "Open wide," he said, obediently Hermione opened her mouth, "that's it now," he pushed the fingers into her mouth, "taste yourself," he sighed, "that's it – wrap yer tongue around me fingers – clean them wit' ye tongue and please enjoy everythin' there is ter enjoy about ye, lassie."

Before she could finish cleaning his fingers a scent wafted up of cigar smoke, she wondered where she'd smelled it before. "Please," she keened as she felt the tip of his tongue lick from the core to the clit before suckling on said clit again. "Oh please," she leaned back arching up and again trying to ride his tongue, but he stopped the moment he knew she was trying to regain control. "I need you!"

Hermione stroked down the length of the wizard's hair and the velvet bow – if it was Lucius Malfoy, he is good at accents, and she did not get the cedar, cardamom and lemon she normally associates with Lucius. So, a long-haired wizard, not Lucius Malfoy… Scottish, and had smoked a cigar or been around cigar smokers recently.

"Tryna work out who I am, lassie?"

"Sorry, I know I am supposed to lay down and enjoy it, but I just can't!"

"Then I think it's about time we joined, don' ye, lass?"

"Am I allowed to tell you my name?"

"I lied when I said I didnae know who yer were, lassie. I recognised ye the moment I saw ye curled up like a sexy little kitten on the big bed."

Hermione threw her head back and groaned, her clit was throbbing and the sounds of his suckling moments before were enough to keep her interest, she began feeling her way down and began to stroke herself rubbing herself furiously.

Watching the blindfolded maiden stroke herself to completion was enough to cause Yaxley to growl, he tore down his pants, roughly grasped her hips and spread her legs apart by placing them high on his shoulders. The scent of her arousal flooded his senses and he breathed it in deeply. He was on his knees; she was on her back and he licked her inner thighs thoroughly. Even though she was begging and borderline sobbing he took his time with her, making her head fall apart inside, the longer he took in massaging her legs and kissing any piece of flesh he could he became aware of how she liked to be enjoyed through her appreciative squeals. He was not above worshipping a beautiful witch, and goodness knows he's had enough of them to know how to treat them and that was with sweet gentle kisses on the heated point of their skin, to lick along sensitive area's and to be patient.

Her seam practically glistened with dewdrops of pure lust, "Here, my bright wee lassie," he said, "have some sacred-28 in ya and enjoy it!"

With that he inched his way in, grunting as he did so – sweat began to pour off his brow, this was the hard part. Suddenly he was taken aback by arms that had wrapped firmly around his neck and she dragged him down, once she felt his disappointingly clean-shaven face, she rubbed her face against him and kissed wherever she could reach him – now he longed to feel such silken lips against his and he turned and brushed her lips with his, also doing the same with their noses, she wrapped her tongue around his the moment his mouth opened. Gods this man smelled like autumn, all the good sweet spices, the fireside probably from the cigar smoke, and even the melted chocolate goodness of the s'mores. She wanted every inch of this man to be inside her – now!

She began pushing down on him wanting as much of his erection as she dared to take, it was not the biggest she'd had but the girth more than compensated. When she felt his balls against the inward curve of her bum she hissed, and he gasped aloud.

"What ye're tryna do ter me, witch, kill me – saw me in half?"

"No, just finishing the amazing sex, you – I could have you again and again."

"Is that an invitation to come?"

"As many times as I can," she whispered as he lowered his head and began suckling on her nipples again.

Tender strokes accompanied the kisses and soon they were moving in rhythm, pants turned to grunts, grunts turned to growls, growls turned to screams "yes, yes, yes, just there – ah, mmhmmhmmhmm, there, feels so good!"

He began pulsing as did she and he rutted her like the mighty monarch of the glen does his pack. Each grabbed fistfuls of hair as both had plenty to go around and she started to see stars within her limited vision – "Oh my, oh yes, oh there, make me come, make me come!"

"Oh lassie, that does feel good that does," he panted as he stroked hair away from her face, "come on, lassie, come on."

Neither knew what happened next as he pulled out, she sucked him back in again – her greed had swallowed him whole rendering him helpless his staccato thrusts followed by grunts made him collapse against her. Mouths leaving trails of hot little kisses behind on any available skin nearby.

Her voice became high pitched as she squealed out in enthusiastic agreement as he thrust ever deeper becoming surer of his moves and he continued thrusting and pushing taking them to that high plain of pleasure. He grabbed her hips and began to push her against him so hard and fast the headboard began to move and the silken sheets were on the floor in disarray. Hermione's hair began sticking to her neck, face and shoulders, her red face so beautiful.

"Och, I wish I could see ye eyes, lassie," he whispered in her ear as he had lowered his body onto hers, the proximity stabilising and helping them grow. "I bet they're yer best feature and ye have to hide 'em. So unfair my lady but och, you are gorgeous – panting for me, growling for me, huffing and puffing under my body, oh come, come, come you, glorious creature!"

Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust upward, the bed began to rock beneath them, she began to loosen up and unwind as he met her thrust for thrust, it was at this point she began to feel boneless and free. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come…"

"That's it, lassie, come, come all over me. I need it, darlin', my beautiful witch!"

"Ah ah, ah," she screamed trying to remain in control, a fruitless task like herding cats, "oh, oh, oh," she sucked in her lower lip, "keep doing that, keep doing that, keep. Do. Ing. that!" She dug her heels in at his back and her hands fisted the back of his shirt as he'd not had chance to take that off, "Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, gods, gods," he paid particular attention to her clit with his hands. With an almighty roar, she came spectacularly all over him.

With a few extra thrusts, he joined her in their exultation and panted in each other's embrace.

"I'm comin' back to ye lass, and this time wi'out the bloody blindfold. I want ter see yer eyes," he stroked aside sweat-soaked hair and kissed and nipped at her swollen lips.

"I most certainly would love that!" she panted keeping hold of him, scared he'd leave her cold and empty.

Gently he unwound her legs from his waist and, fully spent, he pulled out his slowly slackening penis and then collapsed on his side, "give an old man time to recover, we have all night after all – and the night is young!"

"If you say so," she smiled, as she turned on her side settling in his embrace, "I'm pleased I accepted the invitation to come…"

"…glad you did too!"

She hit him in the ribs, "No, here," she clarified, "glad I came here."

"In places like these coming is rather the norm."

"Hmmph," she said, "I give up."

"Everything has double entendre here," he whispered nibbling on her ear, "better relax and get used ter it, darling," his growling voice was turning her on, "and I might be older than yer used ter sweetheart, I have quite the libido."

"Quite the libido?" she whispered sounding interested as her fingers stroked down his still clothed top half, "Now _that's_ a challenge."

Yaxley stayed true to his promise and offered her two more rounds after the first and as the night progressed they got to know each other's bodies well. He showed her positions that she'd previously shied away from, in turn, she showed him tenderness that no lover had previously demonstrated for him. Because of the blindfold, Hermione felt truly liberated as she did not know who her lover was, half the stress was taken away from her.

VE CY/HG

The next day Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley with her friends Harry and Ginny and they bumped into two well-dressed men walking, one with a poodle and his nose up in the air and the other with three Scottish terriers. Hermione had tripped over on the tangled dog leads. Before Hermione had a chance to land on the floor she felt strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her as if she weighed as nothing. Despite the unnatural warmth of the February day she shivered as her saviour whispered the words: "I was right, lassie, yer eyes are the best part o' ye!" She was suddenly spun elegantly out of his arms, surreptitiously the two wizards had disappeared down the corner.

"Who were they?" Harry asked, "although one did look somewhat familiar..."

"I don't know," Hermione lied but Harry's unwitting phrase was the final piece of the jigsaw puzzle, "but I'm going to find out who the Scottish one is even if it kills me!" Hermione exclaimed without going into the true reasons why. "I want to invite him over to come at my place," she said with a wicked smirk and a gleam in her eye.

"Good for you," Ginny said a triumphant smirk showing on her face as she knew exactly who Harry had thought of, "now let's get the nursery kitted out…"


End file.
